


能想到的都不要

by Sususulia



Series: 南镇魔幻现实 [10]
Category: Garou: Mark of the Wolves
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sususulia/pseuds/Sususulia
Summary: 人设有点懒得说了，本人cp不专一，葫芦搅茄子，上下也无所谓，所以挑食的同志注意防雷。这篇算是饿狼父子甜文，K’酱打酱油，原创女有，应该不算架空
Relationships: Terry Bogard/Rock Howard
Series: 南镇魔幻现实 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852246





	能想到的都不要

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [若知是梦何须醒](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560373) by [Sususulia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sususulia/pseuds/Sususulia). 



> ※终于在回美之前把这篇文赶出来了。本来这一脉的文应该再写两篇才能把前传和之前写的一篇接上，然而三次元似乎并不允许，所以或许就停在这里，再次封笔了。
> 
> ※文章写得粗糙，而且静置反刍的时间明显不够就被我火急火燎地扔上来（虽然自己也不知道在急些什么），即使这样，还是能看出行文的变化。认识 天真君 已经一年多了，大部分时间没有联系，但不妨碍她是我写作上的启蒙这个事实。
> 
> ※虽然心态变了很多了，所幸在圈里的小伙伴 十六殊月 叁叁～喵呜 依然在，这也算开始写文的另一面很大的好处吧，可惜我在国内停留的时间短到不够面基。

本文献给 弥子(Yako)

「不容易被现实说服的人，都容易被梦境说服。」

凌晨三点过后，光线进入眼中的方式就不同了，那是身体在告知大脑已经熬了太久的夜。多了些灰尘与迟钝的色调中，隐藏着睡着的现实和醒着的梦。

我沿着公寓的木质楼梯往上走，停在三楼里侧的门前。墙上有些意味不明的涂鸦，之上的一个白点吸引了我，凑近一看却是一只蛾子，两翼撑起圆滑的三角形，雪白的触须在灰土土的墙上分毫毕现。因为这毫不相干的生物，整个图案显得暧昧多了。我不想惊走它，尽可能轻地掏钥匙开门。

门根本没锁。

打开灯之后，最抢镜的是躺在看不出脏不脏的地砖上相距甚远的两只红色的高跟鞋。我用了一秒怀疑有没有走错地方，当然我没有，因为还有两只显然也是乱甩在地的马丁靴。

“真是过分啊。”

我暗自嘀咕，似乎是走进了一个很尴尬的局面。看来还是在屋子里的人醒来之前先撤吧……

我的手刚刚搭上灯的开关，卧室的门口就走出了一个睡眼惺忪的人。

“诶，灯怎么开了——”

我赶在她尖叫之前捂住嘴把人拽到洗手间。女人睁大眼睛盯着我，她头发颜色很淡，剪得蛮短，那对眼珠玻璃一样，呈现一种惊人的灰。

居然不是Mary，那家伙……

“我马上就走，别吵醒他，也别跟他提我来过，知道吗？”

我不发声地用气流说道，松开了捂住她的手。

她拉住了我，“你不用走，我知道你是谁。”

“……”

我回转过身，倚着洗衣机和她面对面站着，“那么你是谁？”

“Brittany，我在Richard店里兼职，你叫我Brit就好。”

这种“嘶嘶”的特殊对话声让她笑了起来，我才发现她挺年轻，也就是上大学的岁数。

“我觉得我还是走比较好。”

面对女人总是让我不太自在。

“别呀，被你这么一吓，睡意全无，”她扯了扯头发，“罚你陪姐姐我聊天～”

……就说，我对女人没辙。

“你跟Terry一起住？”

她拄着对面的洗手台，有一搭没一搭地问我。

“不是。”

从她嘴里说出那个名字让我有些不快，我自己可有点说不出来。

“为什么搬出去？啊……肯定是交了女朋友！”

“没，我——”

“没有吗，也是呢……Rock不像是会随随便便约女生出去的人。”

“啊。”

我朝房间的方向瞥了一眼，不知道该回答什么。女人都对别人的感情生活这样好奇吗，即使跟自己一点关系都没有？

似乎误解了我的举动，Brittany笑得肩膀抖动，“你跟Terry不像呢。”

“不像他那样四处乱搞？那确实。”

我没好气地翻了翻眼睛。

她反而不笑了，用那对缺乏颜色的眼睛瞟我。

我尝试转移话题，“你喜欢在Pao Pao Cafe工作吗？”

“挺不赖的呀，能够借机接触到各式各样的人，”她直直地看向我，又笑出来，“但是Rock这样的人没有见到过。”

“喂……怎么突然又扯回我身上。”

“我们出去吧，你也担心吵醒了他吧。”

确实，聊着聊着不自觉就放开了音量了……我担忧地瞥了一眼门口，这一瞥不要紧，门就在此刻被人大力拽开了。

草草套上的牛仔裤，裸着上身，金色的发梢，隔着门望过来的无辜表情，茫然的眼睛。

——是他啊，Terry啊。

我心里有一个声音在满足一般地叹息。勒令自己忽略的苦楚，所有的疲惫与委屈，都争先恐后涌将上来，让人想就此闭上眼睛睡他个三天三夜——

“早啊。”

Brittany在我身后笑眯眯地打招呼。

“啊，那个，”Terry显然是脑子还没开机，“我是不是打扰你们了？”

我深吸了一口气，决定收回刚才的一切感慨，“打扰你妹啊，你都在想些什么——”

Brittany在我身后笑得惊天动地。

“你的气泡水。”

Brittany推过来一个杯子，冲我眨了眨眼。

酒吧这种地方我还是不太吃得开，然而被Terry带来混饭吃，也没什么资本讲条件。Terry像个面首一般在人群中打转，似乎在聊白天打的电子游戏。

“时间不够的话从楼上跳下来啊——”

“那怎么行，不会摔死吗？”

“哎，你不要从最高的那个一路到底，先跳到比较矮的地方——”

虽然坐在一起，却像分处两个世界一样……我端起杯子喝了一口，明显尝到了酒精。抬起头，Brittany正笑盈盈地看着我。

“这是什么？”

看着她走近，我小声问道。

“自创的，给你加了点Gin和柠檬汁～”

她在我对面停下来，倚着吧台，“好喝吗？”

“还不错。”

我心不在焉地答道，又向Terry那边扫了一眼，正好看到Mary摇摇摆摆地走过来。

“你们在聊什么？啊啊，不要说那个啦，我又不明白。咱们来玩‘米勒山谷的狼人’（注：狼人杀）吧～”

身材姣好的女性把一段前臂搭在Terry肩膀上，毫无缝隙地溜进谈话。

“Mary，你这种脑子会把我们耍得团团转的，不公平呀！”

“是啊说什么也要先把你杀掉～”

“怎么这样，这又不是一个人说了算的事情——”

“玩玩嘛！栽在Mary手里又不丢人——”

嬉笑着清点人数准备发牌的女人朝这边看过来，“哎，那孩子也在啊，Terry你就这么把他带来放着不管不太好吧？”

“哪有放着不管，他们不是聊得好好的——”

Terry回头扫了我一眼，努了努嘴。

我吓了一跳，才发现他指的是Brittany笑眯眯地瞅着我这种单方面的行径。Mary端着蓝色的酒对着我举了举，“来一起玩？”

“不了，我不会啊……”

我如临大敌，求救一般看向Terry，那货却背对着我，笑得忘乎所以。

所幸Mary瞟了一眼Brittany，没有再为难我。我松了口气，百无聊赖地从酒杯里捞冰块吃，耳朵不由自主地听起他们的游戏进程来。

“Rock，”Brittany碰了碰我的手，“其实我和Terry，不是你想象的那样。”

我才不上当，“我想象的是哪样？”

“你不相信我。”

她看着我，灰色的眼睛有些疲惫，“我倒希望是那样。”

冰块快被我吃光了，我握着杯子没说话。

“Terry他对人很好，可是想在他心里留下痕迹太难了。”

她自顾自地喃喃道，神情落寞。

我当然知道，我怎么会不懂。Terry那样故事多多的人，脑子被回忆装的太满，所以该记的记不住，该忘的也忘不掉。想到这里，看着Brit拄在手心的下巴，心里竟莫名有了点惺惺相惜。

旁边一阵哄闹，Terry似乎被票出了局。

“喂喂喂，我的称号是狼，不代表游戏里也是狼啊！”

Terry用什么帮助也没有的话作了遗言——这家伙根本就不认真嘛！也可能是他有点喝飘了。

人群一阵嘘声，“Terry大哥，你那不是狼的问题～”

“你跳水跳得太过，差不多跳楼了——”

Terry的笑容滞了一秒，空气突然就静了一下。

“哎哎哎，跳楼怎么啦，跳楼是为了赶时间！”

Andy提起之前聊到的游戏，打着圆场。他的老哥拍了拍他的肩，谈笑恢复正常。

游戏继续进行，多了几个人观战。

“Rookie，问你个问题，”Terry蹬了一脚吧台，圈椅“吱呀”一声转向我。

“什么？”

“假如有一天你站上高塔，你会跳下去吗？”

“嗯？”我半是惊讶，半是嗤笑，“我又不傻，为什么要跳下去？”

找不出问题的问题，反应过来了却又越来越不舒服。

Terry的眼神有点四处乱散——他大概真的喝得差不多了。抬手揉了揉我的头发，他把椅子与话题一同转了回去，依旧谈笑风生。

“这次回来，就是看看Terry吗？”

“啊？”

我回过神，“也不算吧。”

这次回来，是想找一些线索。又是一年KOF大赛，一个名为Nil的公司找到Kain，希望联合举办。那是个游戏公司，掌握着前沿的全息游戏技术，他们希望这项技术能为大赛带来变革，开创格斗领域的新纪元。不过，每届KOF都只是幕后黑手妄图达成黑暗目的的手段，这家公司的背景也隐藏在一团暗影之中，希望在这里——Nil公司注册的创始地，能找到一些未公之于众的消息。

她趴在吧台上凑近我，“真的？你不是害羞吧？”

我转开了脸，想出一个完美而蹩脚的借口，“这里真热，我出去走走。”

然而功亏一篑，这姑娘迅速地跑去跟Richard打了招呼，“我跟你去！”

“喂……”

看着她从吧台后面机灵地钻出来，我欲言又止，一筹莫展。

“去哪里呢？”

已经很晚了，我们早走出了酒吧街，道路没什么人，只有车子飞快地驶来驶去。

“呃……去你们学校走走吧？”

即使我并不担忧，因为带着个姑娘，还是要考虑一下安全问题。

“学校啊？”

她摸着下巴想了想，“倒是不太远。”

“你是学什么的？”

我们沿着图书馆附近的甬道走着，我试图开启话题。

“生物化学，快要走到我们楼了，前面就——”

“嘘——”

我对她比了一个噤声的手势，远远看见前面楼根处有两个人，像是在商量着什么……这在这个时间的校园可不怎么常见。Brittany用手背捂在嘴上，我们悄声靠过去，那身影竟有些熟悉——

“——明天就能拿到了。”

“送过去吗？”

我明显僵了一下，这声音，是Terry。

“嗯，我跑一趟。”

答话的是第三个人。他从与我们相反的方向走过来，有着一头晃眼的银发，墨镜挂在红色衬衫的第二个纽扣上，双手插在兜里。

Terry招呼了他，“哟，Kid。”

“明天我来拿东西，还有——”

被称为Kid的青年顿住，似乎有意无意地向我的方向瞥了一眼，“不要告诉Rock。”

没有回应，大概Terry点了点头。

我跟着Brittany来到图书馆的通宵咖啡馆，在角落里面面相觑。她似乎吓坏了，又似乎不是；眼神躲闪着，时而有些空洞，时而又带着猫一样的精光。

“你没事吧？”

明知被K’看到了，我心里有些不快，但看着她那般状态，还是拿出了耐心。

“没事。”

她像个学霸一样快速喝空了自己那杯咖啡，我扬扬眉毛，无声地把我的推给她。

“好像知道了什么不得了的事情呐。”

“是啊。”

——不过，Terry为什么会卷进这一摊子事里？

她凑近我，压低声音，“最开始说话的人，是我们系的名人，虽然主修生物化学，但似乎是神经网络的行家，听说副业在公司——”

“！”

我从椅子上弹了起来，直觉告诉我这事非同小可。

Brittany有点被我吓到了，愣了一阵才继续开口，“系里都在传，他利用他的学生做实验，应用在公司产品上……具体的我也不清楚，我的计算机太烂了……是神经元与神经网络比对的方向。”

“你能联系到他吗？”

她呆住了，“现在？”

我惊叹了一下自己的蠢，“呃……不知道他们在说什么东西。”

Brittany喝光了我的咖啡，托着下巴。

“按你说的看，像是实验产物。”我闷闷地开口。

“你很在意吗？”

“我……不知道Terry在干什么。”

心内多想了几分，本来很正常的语句就变得难以启齿起来。

“确实，我怎么也想不出这两个人会扯上关系……但是Rock你实在在意的话，我们去看看吧！”

我犹疑地盯着她的眼睛，那份精光又出现了，像被指甲刮掉外漆的金属一般在晦暗的灯光下闪闪发亮。

“干了这种事，我真是不敢相信！”

我们躲在学校附近公园的暗处，有些流浪者在此游荡，看我们鬼鬼祟祟的倒也没有过来找麻烦，Brit说偶尔会有学生在这里飞叶子或者溜冰。

结果，刚才我们溜进了实验楼，把那份本来应该明天，哦不，已经是今天了，交给K’带走的东西给偷梁换柱了出来。Brittany也在那一层楼做实验，所以对那里很了解。她只是在不住地念叨，像是对做了这个决定感到很后悔。

我开口问，“会给你造成困扰吗？”

女孩看着我愣了一阵，目光穿透了我的脸，然后她抬手搓了搓双颊，“算了，现在还回去也来不及了，反倒更惹火上身。”

“……我送你回去，这事至此和你无关了。”

我站起身，把样本揣进内兜。

“Rock……”

“嗯？”

“你要拿那个怎么办？”

“我会想办法搞清楚这是什么东西。”我看了看她，“你就装作什么都不知道。”

“……好。”

Brittany穿得比较清凉，我把外套脱给她，跟在后面走到她的公寓。

“那个……Rock是要回Terry那里吧？”

她走上台阶，突然回身问我。

“啊，是啊。”

“……不会被发现吧？”她一脸担忧。

花了一阵子才知道她指什么，“应该吧，Terry不会动我的东西。”

我很笃定地说完，才发现自己并没有语气中的那样确定。出了这一整桩事情，难道不就是因为我不够了解Terry吗？

“我一个人住，可以代为保管，”Brittany看出了我的迟疑，“如果需要的话。”

这个晚上也只剩一半了……这样想着，我将样品递了出去，“那拜托了。”

“明早在公园等你？”

“好。”

经过一番变故，我到公寓时Terry已经睡着了。我走到自己的房间，强撑着睡意设了一排闹铃。

我打算坐火车去C市找Kain。虽然有夜长梦多之嫌，可要掩人耳目，没什么人的火车最为合适。这样思忖着，我走向与Brit的约定地点——

“你向Rock说了什么？”

本来打了一半的呵欠登时魂飞魄散，Terry抓着Brittany的双腕，语气不善，她似乎吓得不轻，肩膀都在抖。

我没有细想，用肩膀撞了过去。

“Rookie？！！”

他松开她招架我，女孩趁机跑到我身后。

“你有事瞒着我？”我看向他的眼睛，Terry那个人，扯谎扯得很烂。

果然，他躲开了我的视线，“你不要搅进来。”

“我已经脱不了身了。”

Terry没说话，明显恼怒地看向Brittany。

“不关她的事。”我警告性地架住他。

“是不关你的事。”

Terry显然没有“就这样算了”的打算，他看我的神情甚至有些冷漠了，“你一定要管吗？”

我直接轰过去一记直拳。他没料到我这样便动起手，那对蓝眼睛猛地张了很大。

战斗以我将他抵在树上宣告暂停……不愿承认的是，Terry在面对我时，总会有所顾忌。

他大口喘着气，胸口在被我抓皱成一团的前襟下起伏不平。

“混蛋！”

我冲他吼。

“Rookie，”他的眼光扫过我身后的Brittany又移回来，“我不知道，你在想什么。”

我回头看了眼那个灰头发的女孩，她揉着手腕，眼神瑟缩而摇晃着。

“因为那个女孩？”

Terry喘匀了气，把手放到了我手上，“别趟这趟浑水。”

我看着他，他的表情全是担忧。我已经完全不能理解他这么做的缘由，甚至做不出什么猜想。

——什么时候他变得让我无法了解了？即使这样也来对我教导来教导去？这样想着，我突然暴躁起来。

“是你做得太出格。”

Terry愣在那里，呆呆地望着我。他的表情开水一般浇到我心上，烫红一大片，火辣辣地烧痛起来。那种神情太无辜，假如不能成功对其视而不见，就要忍受生出愧疚与自我厌弃的折磨。

所以很多人为了避免忍受这种折磨，宁肯强行对其视而不见。

我移转视线，甩开他的手，护着Brittany走开来去。姑娘还在惊吓之中，身体簌簌发抖，一句话都没有说。

出了这样一档子事，我自然不能把Brittany丢在这里。此刻我们坐在北上的火车上，空调冷气厚重到毛发都几乎因为御寒竖了起来，但也因此闻不见什么污浊腐败的气味，即使我们身后就是垃圾桶。

“你没事吧？”

看她的脸色，似乎恢复正常了。

“……Terry那边，没关系吗？”

“不用管他。”

“我们不是在说昨天的事情。”她一边说着，一边从挎包里把样品掏给我。

“……！”

我感到自己受了不止一个人的欺骗，至少也是蒙蔽。像别人问你要不要免费可乐，你喜出望外地应允，那人却一转身把可乐倒进了你的裤裆。

我压下自己的情绪，“哈……你们，谁都不告诉我到底发生了什么。”

“是误会，Rock！”她急急地解释，“Terry大哥只是觉得我在……”

“在什么？”

“……我在利用他接近你！”

Brittany扭捏了一阵，还是说了出来，“的确他在酒吧里也老是提起你，说大概会回来了……”

我抿起嘴唇，不知道该说什么。这倒像是他会干出的事，但这又有什么不能对我说的呢？

“……算了，有机会再向他解释吧。”

我用手蹭了蹭额角，接过样品揣进外套的内袋。

路途走了一大半，火车却慢悠悠地停了。我向宽阔的车窗外望去，美国西部更宽阔的荒原展在眼前，在灼灼的太阳下如水波一样晃来晃去。

我去餐车买了咖啡，把零钱扔给坐在车厢连接处的流浪汉。回到座位时Brittany已经醒了，直觉告诉我，又要出岔子。

果然，相邻车厢的人群骚动了起来。我站起身想探探究竟，Brittany拉住了我。

“我们还是躲一躲吧？”

她瑟缩在毯子里，似乎想说什么又不敢说。

“没事，你留在这里，我过去看看。”

有天大的困难或危机，也不要陷入被动，Terry总是这样说。我摸出手套跨进过道，正看到一伙人飞快地迎面冲过来。枪声响了，有人尖叫，车厢乱做一团。我让过一个几乎昏厥的妇人，一只手却突然从她后方伸过来，铁钳一般拽住了我的胳膊，我不得已跟着跑了起来。

“嘿！”

我大叫，手的主人一言不发，细长淡漠的银色眼睛飞快地扫向我，和随即追来的一伙身份不明的人。

我和他扭打起来，他不耐烦地“啧”了一声，抬手就点着了我的外套，我这才后知后觉地想起他的目的是什么。

“WTF……！”

我手忙脚乱地扒下着火的布片，在变成一只烤马铃薯之前。所有人一拥而上，但K’占了先，他飞快地抓到了正确的一片。

“蠢货。”

身形瘦削的青年扔下这两个字，几个瞬步向车尾滑去，蒙着脸的人也扔下我追了上去。

——这特么的算怎么一回事！

我咬咬牙，拔腿追了过去。

车厢长度当然是有限，我赶到尾部车厢时，K’正在差不多以一对十，甚至还有源源不断的蒙面人从砸碎的车窗爬进来。车外不远处停着几辆越野车与直升飞机，这项行动显然是有组织的。

K’快速地瞥了我一眼，颊边的肌肉紧绷。这些人并不是他的对手——在一对一的情况下；可当前本来就在数量上被压制，我的加入可以让他相当狼狈。

虽然我并没有这种打算，坐收渔翁之利当然最合算。我架起胳膊观战，甚至帮那个没来得及爬多远的流浪汉打飞了一个不知道是什么东西的碎片。银发青年疑惑地看我一眼，咒骂一句，将一个人塞出窗外。

我几乎笑出来了，这人有被害妄想症？我就算脑子被门挤了去帮他，也不会帮来路不明的人。眼见着他把人清得差不多，我抬腿绊倒了他，压住他一边肩膀。

紧身的夹克真的不适合藏东西。我低头躲过他冲我甩来的一个人，摸向鼓了一块的衣兜。他的皮肤沁着一层薄汗，富于韧性的肌肉滑过我的掌心，鱼一样翻腾着溜走；我不得不重新抵住他的肚子，一时间手忙脚乱。

刚刚掏出被Brittany仔细裹起来的圆盒子，他的手肘就从很刁钻的角度袭来。

盒子脱了手，在我眼里几乎是以慢动作升到了空中；K’以出色的反应从我身边眼镜蛇一样窜了上去，我情急之下抱住眼前的腰，将他甩到后方人的身上。样品掉在我大腿上，我一把抓住，叼在嘴里。

他迅速找回了平衡，然而后面的人拳头将至，趁他伸脚去踹，我猛地将他丢向车窗，恰好解决掉一个正在往里爬的人。

就在这时，火车动了，我打了个趔趄，近乎没有站稳。K’大半个身子挂在窗外，正想重新钻进来，一下子差点被晃下火车。那些蒙面的人像是得了什么讯号，纷纷不要命一样向窗户冲去，他大吃一惊，急忙放了手。

“你才是蠢货。”

把嘴上的样品塞到裤袋，我朝车窗比了一个中指。K’还了我一个中指，至于有没有说什么，我可没有听见。

我心情很好地回去找Brittany，路上把所有的零钱都给了那个流浪汉。

Brittany吓得不轻；闭着眼睛也知道重新启动的火车不是原来的人说了算，速度比原来提了一倍，车厢里人心惶惶，有人在哭哭啼啼，有人在一遍一遍吻着十字架。

“我们会被带到哪里？”

她可怜巴巴地问我，跟我走了这一路，恐怕这姑娘这辈子都不想和我与Terry有什么往来了。

“不管那伙人目的如何，肯定会开到城镇。到时我们再做打算。”

我扯了扯T恤，火星溅上的地方有星星点点的窟窿眼。

天色转暗时，火车开到B市，速度已经慢下来了。这也算一个很繁杂的城镇，距离C市并不算远。

“我们跳车吧。”

我凑到Brittany耳边低声说。她也算胆子大，我们跳下来，跌倒在地滚得灰头土脸，却也没受伤。

“接下来怎么办？”

翻过护栏走了一段路，我们先去快餐店填肚子。Brit似乎完全没了主意，亦步亦趋地跟着我。

“并没有确定的打算。你在这里坐一会，我想办法搞一辆车子来。”

街对面有个租车行，我翻出自己的一干证件，向外走去。甫一出门，我的余光就瞥见两侧有潜伏的人向我包抄过来。

——真是甩不掉的尾巴，我烦躁地想，也来不及告诉Brittany了。

我沿着反方向的街道飞奔，偶尔被追上了便放倒几个人……无心恋战的话，逃跑还是相对容易的。除非——

“Brit！”

我几乎正面撞上了她，她头发散乱，神色惊慌，却好像没有受伤。

“有人在追我——”

“别说了，这边！”

我拉着她，闪进建筑物之间的巷道中与那些人斡旋。

“可恶……”

我渐渐觉得不对劲。那伙来路不明的人就是没有办法彻底甩掉，总是在我们打算歇一口气时听见脚步声。这在逃跑技术一流的我的认知下，几乎是不可能的。毕竟他们是一群人，没有狗鼻子。

——那么就是我们在不断暴露位置……

我看向Brittany，她脸上全是汗，染过的头发黏在上面，画出不怎么优美的弧线。她的肌肉实在说不上发达，现在也基本上是被我拖着跑……那么一开始，她是怎么跑出来的呢？

“我、我跑不动了……”

她拽着我的手跌坐下去。

我从墙边探头查看另一边的形势，“不行，他们马上就会——”

一个冰冷坚硬的东西抵在我的后脑，冻上了我嘴里的词句，还有更多东西。寒气顺着那一点蔓延，我借势回顾几天以来的种种，心里一片了然的冰凉。

“Brit，你……和他们是一起的吧。”

“你真是，比Terry还迟钝呀，Rock，”她笑了起来，仍然上气不接下气，拿枪的手却很稳，“哦，不，你要好一些。”

我的后颈因为金属的冷硬泛起细小的疙瘩，这感觉令人讨厌得头皮发炸。然而我已经来不及因此感到不悦，毕竟很快，这种讨厌的感觉也都感受不到了……

Brittany的喘息在逐渐平复，她的手在我的兜里摸索着样品……我闭上了眼睛，又很快睁开来。不同于想象中的在劫难逃，我的耳朵捕捉到了一丝不同寻常的衣料悉索，随即那点金属以一种生硬的角度沿着我的脊椎滑了下去，重物倒地的声音。

我急急转身，一个穿着脏兮兮外套的男人正把一块石头丢到一边，他刚刚用那个砸晕了Brittany。

……

火车上的流浪汉。不，那是Terry。

“打扰你们啦，”他一脸故作轻松，“但是我可不想看着我儿子冒着被开个洞的风险泡妞。”

竟然是Terry……

我直愣愣地，不认识一样地看着他，胸腔里有什么在迅速地膨胀着。有一瞬间我想嚎啕大哭，但强度很快就过了界限；就像一屋子的人都争先恐后想往外冲，反而一个都出不去。

“吓到了，小家伙？”

见我没有笑，Terry有点尴尬，“老实说我也吓得不轻，没想到——”

我大跨两步抓住他，不，不如说是薅住他；他皱眉，往后躲闪——我踩了他的脚。

不，还不够……

趁着他反射性地想打开我的手又犹豫地打消动作的空档，我捧住他的头吻了上去。

他的动作和表情停止了——大脑当了机，这也难免，我恐怕也不知道自己在想什么，我只知道自己吻得很投入，用嘴唇分开另两片因吃惊而微张的唇……任何一个细微的反应都牵动着我的神经。他略微后仰着站着，两只手仍然不知所谓地停在半空，看起来很蠢，完全不像是大半辈子都游走在女人之间的老油条。我继续着，一股脑用光了在A片小黄书上学到的所有知识储备，就连那些不知所谓的本能，也倒得差不多空了。

他的手轻轻地落在我的腰背，开始回应我。唇舌动作不大，都只是细微的移转或是颤动，柔软地同我斡旋，缠绕，撩拨，躲闪……完全不像我以为的那样激荡而富于侵略性。直等到神经被湮没沉沦，我的意识才开始飘飘忽忽发现，这种一点点渗进来，几乎留意不到的才更胜一筹。

温柔如惯着孩子的把戏，我当然不甘于此。我的手爬向他腰间，把T恤下摆拽了出来。他睁开眼睛瞟我，似乎不赞成，又似乎觉得好笑。

Terry还是Terry。我的手指顺着背直肌的轮廓攀爬，又沿着肋侧移到身前，这几乎在印刻着回忆，在我很小的时候，也做过类似的膜拜这具健壮身体的动作，虽然意味截然不同。指腹蹭过皮肤，他对着我的嘴唇轻哼，含混而不加掩饰的声音热乎乎地灌进嘴里，炸得我骨软筋酥，四肢百骸好像都找不到了。

啊啊，该死，这个魔鬼……

我追逐着索吻，想俘获更多震颤的空气，想看到他对我毫无办法；他却轻而易举地避开我的唇，吻沿着我的下颌滑落，颈侧一片湿热温凉，偶尔些微刺痛，那是他在咬我的耳垂。

“别……别在这里……”

他的嘴唇滑过喉结时，我挣扎着推了推他的肩膀。好吧……姜或许真的还是老的辣，在这方面。

“确实不是什么好地方。”

他赞同着退远了些，拍了拍我的肩。

那只手很符合期待地没有离开。

“把那个给我，快回去吧，你现在还不算真的卷了进来。”

“靠，Terry，”我甩了甩眼前的头发，“你还要瞒我多久，还是继续不做声地跟踪我——”

“所以你会跳下去吗？”

他打断了我，我还是完全想不到他的脑回路怎么进行，而且也忘了自己本来在想什么。Terry依然就那样看着我，三分打趣，三分无动于衷，另外四分是更关键的如雾如冰的谜题，此刻对我笑着眨了眨眼睛。

我清楚自己的眉头拧了起来，不好看也不讨喜。一直以来我说什么也想要弄明白的，他先于我领略的不同世界，将我们带到一起又彼此分开……我还是弄不明白，可心情突然就平静了下来。现在我不会再那么歇斯底里地思前想后了。

“那你会抓住我吗？”

我回视他，那对眼睛里逐渐有笑意雀跃起来，点亮了一片带着翅膀的东西。我舔了舔嘴唇，它们还是烫得我发慌。

“Terry？”

“Rookie，你恐怕不是不想要，我也不是不想给你，但你知道，很多事都不是‘没什么不对’就可以随便干的。”

他沉默了一会儿，才开口说话。

我愤怒地啐了一口，“你可以拒绝我，说不喜欢，或者你现在不想，但别搞什么该死的你以为的政治正确，什么‘这样不好’——”

“等等，你还——”

我躲开了他伸向我头发的手，“要么把我揍趴下，要么你给我闭嘴——”

“不是——”

“还有什么？”

我上前半步，几乎和他脸贴着脸了。

这次他没有后退。

“不是啊Rookie，”他还是成功地揉到了我的头发，笑了起来，“不是你说‘别在这里’的吗？”

那个笑容太过晃眼，我目瞪口呆地看着他。

（完了……？）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊一点说明：虽说我头脑简单写不出什么腹黑的精妙剧情，但是文章内的人物所言也并非都是实情（比如Terry和Brit的争吵原因），否则也太莫名其妙了。
> 
> ＊感谢阅读，多谢抬爱～


End file.
